Kreative Langeweile
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Yusaku, Shinichi und Heiji alleine unterwegs...


**Kreative Langeweile**

"Das is' 'n Kaff."

Heijis Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, und auch Shinichi war alles andere als begeistert.

"Was sollen wir hier? Hier ist ja nichts los."

"Wir sind auch nicht hier, um etwas zu erleben, sondern um uns zu entspannen", erklärte Yusaku in aller Seelenruhe. "Und jetzt habt euch nicht so, euch wird die Ruhe auch gut tun."

"Als ob du Ruhe nötig hättest, Vater", grummelte Shinichi und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du starrst doch sowieso dauernd nur in deinen Bildschirm und bewegst dich keinen Millimeter, und wenn nicht, pennst du."

"Das stimmt nicht, ich arbeite!"

"Aha, schlafen nennst du also arbeiten."

Yusaku sah seinen Sohn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an, hielt es jedoch besser, nicht darauf zu antworten. Er wollte sich hier schliesslich entspannen und nicht mit seinem Sohn den dritten Weltkrieg anfangen.

Heiji, der den kleinen Streit zwischen seinem besten Freund und dessen Vater stumm mitverfolgt hatte, wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Seine Worte zeugten aber von der Unlust, in dieser öden Kleinstadt mit den fast menschenleeren Strassen zu sein.

"Sieht fast aus wie 'ne Geisterstadt. Mann, die Mädels haben's echt gut. Die amüsieren sich jetz' in den Thermalbädern, während wir hier Staub schlucken."

"Jetzt seht es doch nicht so eng, Jungs", seufzte Yusaku und warf Heiji einen Blick zu. "Anstatt dass ihr immer den Leichen nachrennt und eure grauen Zellen beansprucht, könnt ihr ihnen doch mal eine Auszeit gönnen. Ausserdem ist hier der perfekte Ort, die Seele baumeln zu lassen."

"Ohne Ran ist es aber langweilig", murmelte Shinichi, und Heiji nickte.

"Und ohne Kazuha."

Yusaku überhörte bewusst die Einwände der beiden Jungdetektive.

"Ihr könnt hier auch mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, genau wie ich."

"Wie?", fragte Heiji und sah Yusaku verwirrt an, doch Shinichi kam dem Schriftsteller mit der Antwort zuvor.

"Er meint, dass wir uns auch mal an einer Geschichte versuchen sollen."

"Ich schreib aber nich' gern. Ausserdem wüsst' ich gar nich', worüber ich schreiben sollt'."

"Das ist das Problem von vielen", seufzte Shinichi und schloss die Augen. "Manchmal geht es, manchmal nicht."

Yusaku grinste, er wusste ganz genau, was sein Sohn damit meinte.

"Tja, die Kreativität kommt und geht..."

Shinichi gluckste.

"Kann schon sein, aber bei dir scheint sie ein Zimmer im Oberstübchen gemietet zu haben."

"Immer noch besser, als an einem KreaTief zu leiden, oder etwa nicht?"

"Die Leute, die du in deinen Romanen immer sterben lässt, würden es dir zumindest danken, wenn du keine Ideen mehr hättest."

"Haha, sehr witzig", sagte Yusaku trocken, während Heiji laut lachte.

"Wie viele Leute wirst du in deinem nächsten Buch töten?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin. "Einen? Oder mehrere?"

"Es sind über Zehntausend, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", antwortete Yusaku plötzlich leicht gereizt.

"Was?", fragte Heiji ganz erstaunt. "Wie soll das denn gehen?"

"Giftgas, ein Virus, ein Meteoriteneinschlag, oder Bomben...", zählte Shinichi auf und ahnte aufgrund von Yusakus Zusammenzucken, dass eines seiner aufgezählten Dinge richtig war. Welches, wusste er jedoch nicht, und Yusaku wollte es auch nicht sagen, stattdessen versuchte er, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Hier, nehmt das Geld und kauft euch ein Eis oder sonst was", sagte er und streckte ihnen ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine hin. "Ich treffe mich gleich mit jemandem und werde die nächsten zwei Stunden beschäftigt sein."

"Ja, Daddy, aber ich brauche noch ein Lätzchen", sagte Shinichi mit einer hohen Kinderstimme und erntete ein prustendes Lachen von Heiji, bevor er mit seiner normalen Stimme weitersprach. "Verdammt, Vater, wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr."

Yusaku schien ganz und gar unbeeindruckt von Shinichis Worten zu sein.

"Die vielen Male, die du wegen deiner Dummheit und Naivität im Krankenhaus gelandet bist, zeugen aber vom Gegenteil", sagte er.

"Die Detektivarbeit ist gefährlich, das weisst du selber ganz genau."

"Ja, und zwar so gefährlich, dass du letztes Mal fast gestorben wärst, hätte man dich nicht sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht und operiert. Du hattest grosses Glück, aber du scheinst nichts daraus gelernt zu haben."

"Wieso, was'n passiert?", warf Heiji ein und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an.

Yusaku grinste spöttisch.

"Hat Shinichi es dir nicht erzählt?"

"Was erzählt?"

"Hör auf!"

Shinichi hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und sah seinen Vater wütend an. "Es reicht, reite nicht weiter darauf herum, tu mir den Gefallen, ja?"

Doch Yusaku tat genau das nicht, sehr zum Leidwesen seines Sohnes.

"Der Angreifer trug Handschellen und befand sich in polizeilicher Obhut. Wie hatte er es geschafft, dir ein Messer zwischen die Rippen zu stossen? Erklär mir das bitte mal."

"Woher weisst du das? Wer hat dir das gesagt?"

"Ran", antwortete Yusaku. "Sie konnte mir aber nicht sagen, wie es passiert bist. Sie wusste nur noch, dass du plötzlich blutend am Boden lagst und dich vor Schmerzen gewunden hast. Also? Ich höre."

Shinichi schaute auf seine Uhr.

"Du kommt zu spät, deine Verabredung wartet bestimmt schon auf dich."

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab."

"Hast du ihm nicht versprochen, dass du pünktlich sein wirst?", fragte Shinichi unbeirrt weiter und schaffte damit, was er sich erhoffte.

Yusaku stöhnte genervt auf.

"Darüber reden wir noch, hast du verstanden? So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon."

"Ja, ja, verschwinde endlich."

"Das war ganz schön hart, findeste nich'?", fragte Heiji zwei Minuten später, nachdem Yusaku aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. " Immerhin is' er dein Vater, er macht sich Sorgen um dich."

"Dann soll er sich gefälligst auch so verhalten und mich nicht dauernd runtermachen."

"Was is' denn eigentlich bei deinem letzten Fall passiert?", wollte Heiji daraufhin wissen, doch Shinichi antwortete nicht. "Kudo? Jetz' sag schon!"

"'Schon'."

Heiji regte sich auf.

"Mann, willste mich etwa in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

"Nein."

"Dann sag's doch einfach!"

"Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, das ist alles", antwortete Shinichi nun schlecht gelaunt und gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Heiji jedoch brannte noch eine letzte Frage auf der Zunge.

"Und warum haste das deinem Vater vorhin nich' einfach gesagt?"

"Weil er es mir nicht geglaubt hätte."

"Aha."

Heiji hielt es nun für das Beste, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, sondern das Thema zu wechseln. "Und was machen wir jetz'?"

Shinichi seufzte und schloss die Augen.

"Keine Ahnung. Hast du einen Vorschlag?"

"Hier soll's angeblich spuken", sagte Heiji daraufhin. "Woll'n wir uns etwas umschauen?"

"Das hat hier mal eine Mutter zu ihren Kindern gesagt, weil sie nicht wollte, dass die immer draussen spielen, wenn es längst dunkel war", antwortete Shinichi. "Im Dorf verbreitete sich diese Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer, doch die Mutter erklärte dann den wahren Hintergrund ihrer Geschichte. Es war nichts weiter als ein harmloses Gerede, also es wäre Zeitverschwendung, sich damit zu befassen."

"Dann mach du 'nen Vorschlag."

"Ausspannen und faul auf der Haut liegen."

"Also im Grunde genommen das, was dein Vater am Anfang wollte."

"Jah..."

Heiji schwieg kurz, ehe er weitersprach.

"Mit wem sollt' er sich eigentlich treffen?"

"Wahrscheinlich mit einem Verleger oder sonst einem Typen aus der Schriftstellerbranche, keine Ahnung", antwortete Shinichi und gähnte. "Aber warum 'sollte' er sich treffen?"

"Weil er schon wieder herkommt."

"Was?"

Noch bevor Shinichi sich umdrehen konnte, stand schon sein Vater hinter ihm.

"Ihr seid nicht weit gekommen, was?"

"Kommt deine Verabredung nicht?", fragte Shinichi grummelnd.

"Nein, er hat abgesagt."

"Warum das denn?", fragte Heiji, doch Yusaku zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber er meldet sich schon wieder."

"Heute noch?"

"Nein, und ehrlich gesagt bin ich ganz froh darüber."

Das Streitgespräch, das er vorhin noch mit Shinichi geführt hatte, schien er vergessen zu haben. "Also, wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag lang Zeit. Irgendwelche Ideen, was wir machen können?"

Als weder von Heiji noch von Shinichi ein Satz kam, warf Yusaku einen Vorschlag in die Runde. "Wie wäre es mit einem Besuch in einem Café?"

Shinichis Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"In ein Café willst du? Aber wenn Mutter nicht dabei ist, langweilst du dich doch immer."

"Und das ist auch gut so", lachte Yusaku und ging los.

Heiji verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr, als er hinter Yusaku und neben Shinichi hertrottete.

"Was meint er damit?", flüsterte er Shinichi zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Nachdem Yusaku sich in der Gartenwirtschaft des nächstbesten Cafés niedergelassen und für alle drei eine grosse Flasche Limonade bestellt hatte, schaute er sich einerseits interessiert, andererseits aber auch scheinbar gelangweilt um. Es war ein Verhalten, das bei Heiji noch mehr Fragen aufwarf, doch noch bevor der Westjapaner eine davon stellen konnte, rückte Yusaku mit der Sprache heraus.

"Ich nenne das 'kreative Langeweile'. Wenn man sich entspannt und an nichts denkt, kommen einem die meisten Ideen. Bei mir ist es so, dass ich die besten Ideen habe, wenn ich mich langweile. Und das tue ich meistens, wenn ich in einem Café bin."

"Also 'n Mittel zum Zweck?"

"Genau."

"Dann sind wir nur hier, weil du eine Idee für dein nächstes Buch brauchst?", fragte Shinichi leicht empört. "Und deswegen schleppst du uns mit, anstatt dass wir uns zusammen mit Ran und Kazuha im Thermalbad amüsieren?"

"Erstens: Für mein übernächstes Buch, und zweitens: Kein Kommentar", grinste Yusaku und nahm einen Schluck von der Limonade.

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf, ehe auch er sich einen Schluck gönnte und damit den Ärger runterspülte.

Heiji indessen sass nur stumm da und hielt sein Glas in der Hand.

_Kreative Langeweile._

Ein interessanter Gedanke war das, wenn man es genau betrachtete.

Auch Shinichi hatte diesen Gedanken, und er ahnte, dass Yusaku noch mehr mit diesen beiden Wörtern vorhatte. Und tatsächlich...

"Mein nächstes Buch heisst übrigens 'Kreative Langeweile'. Aber behaltet es für euch, okay? Ich will nicht jetzt schon deswegen einen Medienrummel haben."

"Ich habe es gewusst!", triumphierte Shinichi und freute sich wie ein Schnitzel. "Manchmal bist du so leicht zu durchschauen."

Heiji allerdings fand es nicht wirklich lustig. Kreative Langweile und Tausende Menschen, die ihr Leben verlieren? Eine makabere Vorstellung war das, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um eine erfundene Geschichte und fiktive Personen handelte...

Aber darüber schien Shinichi sich keine Gedanken zu machen, ganz im Gegenteil. Er schien sich schon auf das Buch zu freuen.

Heiji schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, dann nahm auch er einen Schluck Limonade. Er sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern den ruhigen Tag geniessen.

Die Schriftsteller und ihre Söhne waren ein Volk für sich, und er als schreibfauler Mensch würde sie sowieso nie verstehen.

Owari

18.04.10 00:15 4


End file.
